1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having a sealing structure of a heat dissipating member that is installed within an electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is commonly used for a small portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor, such as for a hybrid vehicle, and a battery for storing power.
A large-capacity, high-power rechargeable battery using high energy density of a non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed, and such a large-capacity, high-power rechargeable battery is formed with a high-output battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries for driving a device requiring a large amount of electric power, such as a motor of an electric vehicle, are coupled in series.
Further, such a rechargeable battery can be formed in a cylindrical shape, a quadrangular shape, a pouch type, etc.
While the rechargeable battery is charged and discharged, much heat is generated within the rechargeable battery, and it is very important to effectively emit such heat. When the internal temperature of the rechargeable battery is high, an abnormal reaction occurs and thus the life-span of the rechargeable battery is deteriorated, and when the temperature thereof continues to rise, the rechargeable battery may ignite or explode.
Further, it is very important to stably seal a case of the rechargeable battery in order to prevent leakage of an electrolyte solution, and in a process of heat pressing a case of a pouch type rechargeable battery, as a melted polymer is excessively deformed, when a polymer layer is non-uniformly formed, a problem that sealing is not appropriately performed occurs. Where sealing is not appropriately performed, when the electrolyte solution leaks, the rechargeable battery may be short-circuited or ignited due to the leaked electrolyte solution.
Further, while the electrode assembly repeats charge and discharge, the volume thereof may expand or it may be deformed, and when the shape of the electrode assembly is deformed, a problem of charge and discharge efficiency being deteriorated occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.